


Тодзи в детстве

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: В последних главах Казухи говорит друзьям, что не останется в семье ТоноКазухи спрашивает где собирается жить Тодзи, и Тодзи объясняет, что боится встретиться со своей семьей из-за некоторых некрасивых поступков, которые совершил в детстве.Сюжет частично похож на историю маленькой Феридэ из книги/сериала 1986 г "Чалыкушу"





	Тодзи в детстве

**Author's Note:**

> В манге Нарусигэ пытается то ли выразить свои чувства к Тодзи, то ли просто благодарит и извиняется за беспокойство, во всяком случае Тодзи снова делает вид, что не понимает намеков Шигеки, мне так кажется.  
> потому что он сообразительный мальчик и догадывается чем ему грозит окончательное признание Шигеки, и по сюжету постоянно уклоняется от определенных ответов  
> См. похожую ситуацию в "Судьба Шута" Робин Хобб.  
> Так как Тодзи несмотря на "положение нумерованых детей, как рабов" и прочие угнетения вырос довольно высоким, здоровым и жизнерадостным, в отличие от многих других нумерованых детей, то вполне вероятна и такая версия развития событий, как изложена в этой работе  
> Характер персонажа и некоторые ситуации срисовывались с характера маленькой Феридэ-ханым из мини-сериала "Чалыкушу" 1986 г Оба часто попадают в неловкие ситуации, говоря невпопад или прямо что думают  
> Calikusu 05:00- 20:00  
> В планах также написать про детство Хакуби, тоже частично основанное на этой книге/фильме
> 
> https://youtu.be/ro1QMePvJtc

\- О чем говорили?  
Тодзи прошел в комнату, где за столом собрались Кадзухи, Мия и Гоши и нерешительно улыбнувшись, вывалил из-за пазухи целую охапку каких-то съедобных цветов и незнакомых фруктов. Или овощей, Тодзи и сам не знал, что там ему надавали.  
\- Это от жителей деревни?  
Мия постарался перевести разговор на более безопасные темы, Кадзухи только что объявил о своем отказе встречаться со своей семьей и матерью.  
Впрочем, как и брат Ёруаки Ёрубаши, Мия.  
\- Это Сигеюки-сама дала, - торопливо пояснил Тоно, - не знаю почему, она передала это мне и Госи.  
Она же теперь почти живет в семье Кингенов, ей много ни к чему. И еще, девчонки местные надавали.  
\- Они тебе тоже не дают прохода? – Мия был уже наслышан о том, что подружки Сае вовсю обсуждали перспективы заполучить в мужья не только самого Госи, но и его симпатичных товарищей.  
\- Я здесь не останусь, у нас есть свой дом, - Кадзухи произнес это как бы ни к кому не обращаясь, просто объявляя очевидный факт.  
Госи взглянул на своих друзей и озвучил вопрос, который они обсуждали до прихода Тодзи.  
\- Тодзи а ты? Ты вернешься в семью? Может быть, просто зайдешь, поздороваешься? Узнаешь как у них дела?  
Тодзи растерянно застыл на месте, а затем неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- А мне надо? Возвращаться домой?  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Ну, я не знаю…Вообще-то я боюсь, что соседи как узнают, что я вернулся, так сразу опять начнется…Бабка соседская снова обругает, что я ей огород когда-то потоптал, ну и остальные тоже, наверное, ничего не забыли…  
Госи, Мия и Кадзухи удивленно переглянулись.  
Кадзухи наморщил лоб, припоминая что-то из своего детства.  
\- Это какая соседка, та, которая через дорогу жила? Или которая рядышком, в домике сбоку?  
Тодзи наконец-то улыбнулся открыто, по-настоящему, присел за компанию рядом с Госи. Кадзухи оглядел стройную фигуру своего младшего брата. Повезло же ему, сначала он потерял семью, а затем он обрел новых друзей и вот такое чудо.  
\- Через огород.  
Чудо с лукавой улыбкой покосилось на ожидающих продолжения удивительного рассказа старших товарищей.  
Тодзи еле заметно вздохнул, как же тяжело даже через столько лет признаваться в прошлых неблаговидных делишках.  
\- Ну, когда мне было примерно 5 лет, я вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома и учиться плести всякие корзины, лазил по огородам с мальчишками и еще одной девчонкой. Сначала они не хотели со мной играть, но потом я показал им разные укромные места в которых можно спрятаться от взрослых. Или где можно накопать каких-нибудь овощей, когда никто не видит...  
Мия и Кадзухи не сговариваясь, переглянулись, конечно, Тодзи с рождения был слепым, но характер у него с тех пор по-видимому изменился мало. Он и сейчас легко и без каких-либо трудностей знакомился с новыми людьми, и вообще, был беспокойным активным мальчиком.  
Тодзи повел плечом и выдал очередную порцию признания.  
\- А потом, кто-то застукал нас, когда мы подглядывали за женщинами, когда они купались. Я, правда, ничего не видел, но все решили, что это была моя идея, потому что я еще целовался с нашей подружкой…Только это она меня в действительности уговорила, сказала, что в восемь лет пора уже научиться целоваться.  
Потом я подрался с мальчишками старше меня жившими на соседней улице. Они меня побили, но я потом одному из них, самому противному кое-что устроил. Так, подбросил маленькую тушку дохлой крысы.  
Потом, все соседи пришли жаловаться на меня маме.  
Голос младшего Тоно слегка потускнел, и старшему брату пришлось его подбодрить братским утешительным объятьем.  
\- Мама меня защищала, говорила, что я слепой, и в то время, когда совершались все эти нехорошие вещи, я сидел на заднем дворе, с повязкой, - Тодзи показал на свои глаза, но тут же покаянно качнул головой, - она же совсем не знала, что я на самом деле всех обманывал. В общем, когда меня стали искать, то все подумали, что я спрятался где-нибудь под крыльцом или в каком-нибудь заброшенном сарае.  
Мия улыбнулся, Тодзи на самом деле был удивительным и вызывающим неподдельный интерес ребенком.  
Немудрено, что люди относились к нему снисходительно и с любовью.  
Госи положил свою широкую ладонь поверх тонких и длинных пальцев Тодзи, в руках он нервно теребил черенок от какого-то персика.  
\- В общем, никто не подумал, что я способен забраться на крышу.  
Кадзухи и Мия широко распахнули глаза от удивления, как бы они высоко не оценивали непоседливость и беспокойную натуру Тодзи, предугадать, что полностью слепой мальчик способен лазить по крышам они даже не пытались.  
\- Но это же было так просто, мне надо было сначала показать, как туда забираться. Там было невысоко, я даже лазил туда с друзьями. Только в тот раз я не знал, что соседи решили починить крышу, в общем, когда я туда полез, то нога провалилась сквозь какие-то циновки, ну, которыми они прикрыли на время ремонта потолок. А потом я упал прямо на какую-то тетку. Это была какая-то престарелая подружка соседки.  
Кадзухи расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
\- Она действительно была такой старой?  
\- О чем вы сейчас говорите?  
Помещение стало понемногу заполняться нумерованными детьми.  
Любопытный Акиичи сразу же подсел к компании старших.  
\- Тодзи рассказывал, как он однажды в детстве свалился с соседской крыши.  
\- Тодзи, ты действительно был таким непоседливым ребенком? Надо об этом обязательно рассказать Ракану.  
\- И Нарусигэ! И Тигусе! И вообще, может тебя в детстве кем-нибудь подменили?  
\- Как? И зачем?  
\- Ну, сначала ты, скажем, родился нормальным ребенком, а потом тебя похитили злые духи и взамен подсунули какого-то нумерованного мальчишку, который к тому же оказался слепым.  
Тодзи иронически изогнул брови, подпер острый подбородок ладошкой и рассудительно, прямо как убеленная сединами старушка, покачал головой.  
\- Если бы меня подменили, то я все равно остался бы таким, как был. Эти духи украли здорового ребенка, а подсунули меня, слепого урода.  
Кадзухи сразу же запротестовал.  
\- Ты никакой не урод, и вообще, самый красивый ребенок.  
\- Кадзухи прав, ты вообще ни при чем, - согласился Мия.  
\- В общем, я провалился сквозь крышу и упал прямо на какую-то тетку, а она подняла крик, вроде бы она сломала лодыжку, и еще я лапал ее за эти…  
Тодзи нерешительно прикоснулся к своей груди.  
\- Сиськи! – радостно оповестил о своем открытии Акиичи.  
К столу сразу же повернулись головы всех мальчишек.  
\- Тодзи когда был маленьким, то лапал старух за сиськи!  
\- Тодзи, ты действительно делал все то, что я слышал?  
\- Какой же ты был нехороший мальчик! - укоризненно обратился к сидящим за столом Гоё.  
\- А почему ты говоришь про Тодзи, но смотришь на всех нас?  
\- Потому что Тодзи, даже если что-то сделает нехорошее, то не со зла, а по незнанию, в отличие от таких, как ты, Акиичи. А что здесь делаете вы, здоровые обалдуи, греете уши? Что у вас дел никаких нет?  
Акиичи обиженно вздернул подбородок и с явным неудовольствием вышел из-за стола.


End file.
